


To Worship a Goddess

by andersgirl8807



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersgirl8807/pseuds/andersgirl8807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving some love to Carver Hawke...cause everyone else seems to hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Worship a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Carver gets laid!! This is part of a longer story I've been working on. So if you like this small taste then please feel free to check out the whole story...A Warden's Heart. Enjoy!

"Well, we won't have such great company in the Deep Roads. Can't believe that we will finally be moving out in the morning. You ready partner?" Varric was saying to Hawke, passing her a fresh tankard of ale. The group had all gathered at the Hangedman for their weekly game of Wicked Grace. They had been playing for several hours and were all two sheets to the wind. Everyone but Johanna, at least. As was the norm for her, when Varric offered her a drink she politely refused stating that she did not drink.

Carver took a look around the table. Fenris and Aveline were both exchanging battle stories. Hawke and Varric were pouring over last minute preparations for the Deep Roads trip, while Anders stared at her with wanton eyes.

"I'm out." Carver said, tossing his rather bad hand of cards on the table and taken a large drink from is tankard. "Does that mean I win?" Asked Johanna with a wide prefect smile. Over the course of the last two games, she had slowly moved from her spot next to him and was now seated in between his legs, with her feet in Fenris' lap. Carver wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her bear shoulder, peering at her card hand. "Only if you beat me Kitten." Isabela purred from across the table, a grin on her dark features. The sassy pirate had won the last five games in a row, and Carver was pretty sure she was cheating. 

"Alright ladies, show 'em if you got 'em." Fenris said. Carver held his breath as Isabela laid down her hand. "Two daggers." She said sitting her elbows on the table and placing her chin on her folded hands. "Let's see it Sweet Thing." Carver exhaled slowly, glancing at Johanna out of the corner of his eyes. Her green eyes flashed from the cards in her hands then to the ones Isabela had laid down. 

"Oh dear that is a good hand Isabela." She said innocently, biting her bottom lip. The pirate laughed and reached for the pile of coins that laid between them. Johanna's hand shot out to stop her. "But not good enough...four knights." Carver laughed as one by one Johanna laid down her superior hand with a wicked smile. 

"That's my girl." He said, and she turned in his embrace to give him a kiss. "Well I couldn't have done it without my lucky charm." She purred, arms snaking up to hang around his neck. "Yeah yeah. You won. Now why don't the two of you get a room." Isabela pouted. Carver couldn't help but blush. Maker only knew how much he wanted to. Johanna giggled, "Looks like someone could use some fresh air." She smiled at him and as always he felt his heart race. 

Standing she picked up his hand and pulled him to the tavern's back door. "Where are we going?" He asked once outside. The night sky was clear and a full moon bathed the city in slivery light. Carver watched as Johanna raised her hands to the sky and did a little twirl in the middle of the street, her laughter filling the air. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He said smiling at her as he leaned against a wall. "Not today." She chimed coming to stand before him. He took her hand and stared down into her moonlite eyes. "Well you are my lady." He smiled at her, bring a hand up to cradle her glowing face. Bending down he brushed his lips across hers. He let out a gasp as her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him back to her, deepening the kiss. "I love you, Carver Hawke. You and no other." She muddered against his mouth between breaths. 

Carver lifted his hands to untangle them from one another. Holding her elegant hands in his he took a deep breath. If he was going to do this he needed to hurry up before his nerves got the better of him. Taking another deep breath to settle the butterflies in his stomach, he closed his eyes. "Johanna there's something I want to ask you." He stopped, sweat beading on his brow despite the chill in the air. "What is it?" He heard her ask, worry clear in her singsong voice. "I would...that is I wanted to ask...Oh Makers breath! Johanna will you marry me?" Carver rushed out in one breath. 

When he heard no reply he opened his eyes. Johanna was looking down at their hands, absolutely still. Fear bubbled up in his chest threatening to choke him. She didn't want a poor man with not even a home to give her. This had been a terrible idea. What in the name of the Maker had he been thinking? Suddenly a tiny glint of light caught his eyes. Great I made her cry! I'm the most stupid...

"Yes." Carver's thoughts were cut off. Not believing what his ears heard he looked down at her. "What did you say?" He asked hesitantly. "I said yes. Oh, yes Carver. YES!" She all but jumped into his arms, sinking them into another deep intoxicating kiss. Carver spun her in circles and had dissolved into a fit of laughter. Relief flooded his body. Gently he sat her back on her feet. Reaching into his side pack he pulled out the only thing of his father's he had, a silver signet ring with the Hawke family crest. "I know it's not much." He said, sliding the ring on her middle finger. "But it was my father's." 

"It's prefect." She whispered, her opposite hand covering her mouth. "I've loved you seen I first saw you and I would rather die than live without you, Johanna. I can't give you what you deserve now, but when I return from the Deep Roads, I swear I'll take care of you. You'll never have to worry about templars or carta or anything. Ever again." 

"Come on." She said pulling him back to the door. "Where are we going now?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She didn't answer, just pulled open the backdoor and made her way to the bar. Flaging down on of the barmaids, he watched with curiosity as she whipered something he could not make out into the other woman's ear. Then reaching into her pack she deposited three coins into the woman's hand. The latter placed the coins into her apron pocket and with drew a small brass key. Johanna took it, knoded her thanks and began dragging him to the stairs that lead to the rooms. 

Once upstairs, Carver came to a dead stop, pulling her to him. "What are you doing?" He asked again. "You'll see." She replied with a seductive smile. Leaning up she twisted her fingers in his black hair, she yanked his head down to her's. "You said when I was ready. And I'm very ready." She purred into his ear. Suddenly everything added up. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Dead sure." She said running a hand up is leg. Carver's head bent back and a growl escaped his thoart. In one quick motion he swung her into his arms and all but ran for the door she pointed to. Johanna giggleing the entire way. 

Once to the door Johanna reached out and turned the knob. Carver pushed it open with his shoulder and entered the room. Kicking the door close, he turned and placed her on the large fur covered bed. "Maker you are so beautiful." He said kneeling by the bed. "I don't know what I did to ever deserve you, but I will thank the Maker everyday for the rest of my life for giving me you." Taking her hand he softly kissed and sucked each finger tip. "Carver..." She moaned her head falling back. Smiling against her skin he moved up her arm, kissing her wrist, forearm shoulder, as he watched her chew her bottom lip.

He began to unlace and remove her boots then he kick off his own, placing both pair on the floor at the end of the bed. Gripping both legs at the knees he pulled her to the edge of the bed, leaned up and removed the pins in her bun allowing the dark curls to cascade down her back. Johanna leaned back on both hands and he made his way up to his feet. Taking one of his hand she pulled him down to straddle her. 

Propping himself up on his elbows he kissed her, his hands working at the ties of her corset. With a frustrated grunt Carver managed to undo the last tie and pull away the garment, dropping it to the floor. Reaching down he found the hem of her tunic and pulled it and her breast band up over her head, tossing them to the growing pile of clothes. 

Johanna's hands twisted in his hair and she bit her lip to stifle a moan as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His kiss moved from her mouth to her neck and down to her bear chest, his tounge flicking the untouched nipple. Fingers thumbled at the laces of her leggings, loosening them enough to slip one deft finger into her slick folds. Another low moan then a whimper left her lips as she began to rock against his hand, gripping his shoulder. With a quick jerk he remove his hand and tugged off her leggings. She now laid on top of the furs completely devoid of all clothing. He marveled over her perfect body taking in every inch of her. 

Smiling down at her Carver knelt between her legs, grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, resting her legs over his shoulders. Johanna felt a cool blast of air as he blew on her wet entrance. She brought a hand to her mouth and bit down as his tounge swiped across her pleasure again and again. Slowly he slid a finger in and out, stroking her hidden spot. The pressure building in her threatened to over whelm her. "Carver. Please." She moaned, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as he worshiped her body with his. He smiled against her, "Not yet love." He hummed, now rubbing circles around her nub with his thumb and adding another finger. His hand picked up speed and she began to buck against it, seeking release. The world came apart around her as the fire inside exploded, melting into nothingness and leaving only the two of them. He helped her over her climax, alternanting between his mouth and fingers, while her body pulsated around him. His name rang of the walls.

She scrambled to her knees on the bed, pulling him in to crush her lips to his. Frantic hands pulled his tunic off and all but toar the laces of his pants in a lust fueled frenzy. Mouths and hands exsploring the others body, as they knelt together on the alter of their love. He pushed her back on to the bed. "Ready love?" He asked, his voice heavey with want. Gingerly she nodded. He lowered himself into possession and with an agonizing, almost cruel slowness he eased his length in, stretching her to the point of near pain. A small moan echoed through the room has he began to move inside her at a steady, unhurried pace. The pleasure began to build in her once more and her body cried for release from the torture of his slow pace. Hooking her legs around his hips she angled herself to take him deeper. Her back arched off the furs has his thrust quickened. She could feel her breaking point nearing, and started meeting him thrust for thrust. "Maker...Jo...I won't last much longer." He panted, sweat rolling down his face. Leaning up slightly she whispered in his ear. "Then let go love." Her words were his undoing, with one last hard thrust he brought them both crashing over the edge. 

Breathing hard he collapsed on the furs. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her sweetly. "I love you Johanna Hawke." He said when his heart calmed. "I think I like the sound of that." She smiled, "And I love you Carver Hawke." Soon they drifted into peacefully sleep, wrapped in each others loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoined my little flic. Remember to check out the whole story, a Warden's Heart. And please let me know what you think. And.....A big thank you to RedHawkeRevolver for telling me about this fun little group!! You guys are great!!


End file.
